Sultan's Possession
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is a Sultan that rules over a small island located within the United Arab Emirates. He is respected and feared by all that fall under his reign. When business takes him to America, he discovers a prize he determines to collect. How will Justin respond to this new, and sometimes savage world? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done purely for entertainment. No infringement intended!**

**A/N: Here we go with another King/Sultan story. I just couldn't resist. This is not to be confused in any way with 'Captivated' or 'A Kingdom Divided'. This will be an entirely different premise, and I hope a fun adventure for all. Brian will be very primitive - par with the life he leads - Justin will be extremely vulnerable, and yet, far more feisty than he should be. I hope you enjoy this new offering. Feedback is greatly encouraged, and appreciated! As always, I will update this, and all of my other WIP's as much as possible!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Las Vegas?" Ted visibly shuddered. He looked in Brian's direction, thankful at least that the Sultan was wearing American clothes. Standing out was never a good thing in a foreign land - especially for a man of the Sultan's power. "I mean, why Las Vegas, Sultan?"

"Why not?" he quipped. "It is proclaimed as 'Sin City'. I figured I would fit in nicely." A droll laugh followed.

"Are we still returning home in the morning, Sire?" Ted asked, his eyes darting around to observe the Sultan's security team discreetly in place. He abhorred these trips away from the safety of home. Brian never adhered to any form of normalcy. The clubs and locales he visited were never ones of a discreet nature. This layover in Las Vegas was a prime example.

Nodding, Brian told him, "I promised Gus I would fly home tomorrow; I don't intend on breaking a promise to my son."

"We've been gone for two weeks; I know he'll be happy to see his daddy." Ted smiled as he thought of Brian with his son. In those moments the controlling, and arrogant Sultan was vastly changed. Then, he was simply a father. It was always a pleasure to see. Noticing that Brian seemed to be on a direct path for where they were going, he curiously asked, "What's the plan, Sultan?"

Brian sighed in irritation. "Can you drop the Sultan, Theodore? At least while we're in America..."

"A low profile is understandable; however, you are still my Sultan."

"We have never stood on ceremony - you know that." Brian cast an irritated glance at the man that handled his financial affairs, as always, displeased with the formality he sought to pursue. "You are my financial advisor, Ted, not a member of my harem. Unless in a political meeting, you should be addressing me by name." A knowing look entered his eyes. "My American name."

Grinning sheepishly, Ted conceded, "As you wish, Brian. You know how I love to aggravate you."

"Now isn't the time," he snapped. "I need to relax tonight before the long trip home. This evening is about exploring our ties to America. Let's just do as they say - go with the flow - and have a good time."

"You? The almighty Sultan - go with the flow? I can't wait to see that..." an amused voice cackled next to his ear.

His eyes glittering angrily, Brian turned to face the husband of his Chief of Security; as always, set on edge by his simpering tone. "Michael, please tell me why I invited you along..."

"Because my husband asked..." Michael returned cockily.

Brian's head turned to see Ben hovering close behind, an amused smile on his face. Michael seemed to take great pleasure in annoying him, sometimes he wondered about the reasons behind it, but not enough to question it. As long as Ben was happy with his husband, and he was treated with the respect he was due, he saw no reason to interfere. Should any of that change, though, Michael would be receiving treatment from him that no man wanted to be the recipient of, yet sadly, a punishment many did have to endure.

Ben pushed forward, quickly intercepting his Sultan. "Brian, what's the plan here tonight?"

"I've made arrangements for a private poker game behind closed doors. I have secured you a chair as well; I figured you would be more comfortable to be close." Brian knew his security leader so well. He would go out of his mind if he were closed off from him, unable to scrutinize every possible threat that came his way.

A deep sigh of relief followed. "That's good; I was a bit concerned. I have noticed quite a few foreign dignitaries checking in tonight. It stands to reason you could be noticed. I'd definitely like to be close."

"I observed the same." Brian frowned thoughtfully, before continuing, "It's just as well that we return home in the morning, then."

Michael cast a petulant look at his husband. "What am I supposed to do while you are playing poker with Brian?"

Brian immediately intercepted the look of irritation on Ben's face. Fuck! How he'd love to leave Michael in America when they returned home... but flaws or not, Ben did love Michael. While that aspect remained, there was little he could do. "I left a bankroll with the cashier for you and Ted. Enjoy yourselves on me."

"You didn't have to do that, but, thank you, Brian." Ted cast a pointed look at Michael, silently willing him to be just as gracious. He didn't have a clue what Michael's problem had been lately, but he sure wished it would end soon. He wasn't certain how long Brian would continue to be patient with him. Quickly observing that Michael wasn't going to voice any sort of gratitude, Ted prodded him, "Shall we go see the cashier, Michael? The sooner we get started, Brian and Ben can too."

"Fine..." Michael grumbled, dutifully following behind Ted, knowing in this instance he had very little choice. Perhaps he would be richer when he left here tomorrow... and all of it funded by the powerful Sultan.

Ben sighed as he watched them walking away. "I'm sorry, Brian. I don't understand Michael sometimes. His behavior just doesn't make sense."

Brian patted Ben on the back, urging him in the direction of their assignation. "Don't trouble yourself, Ben. Let's go rob these American's blind..."

Chuckling, Ben walked next to the Sultan, his eyes assessing everyone that looked their direction. "Don't forget that you have a small amount of American blood in you too."

"I never forget anything." Brian cast an intense look Ben's way. "I'm sure you know that more than anyone."

"That I do." Ben remained silent as Brian supplied the passes that would gain them entry into the private gaming room, a sudden quiver of awareness moving up and down his spine. What it meant he didn't know... but, his gut told him something significant would happen on this night. Whether it would be good or bad was what remained to be seen.

* * *

Brian wasn't certain what provoked him to look up from his cards. They had been playing for two hours now; he had been winning and losing, each at times of his own choosing. It was never good to clean the table out prematurely. That always led to incidents. A man of his position sought to avoid those whenever possible. Perhaps it was the voice that pulled his focus from the game. His eyes crawled over the backside of the well-dressed man. It was apparent he was a casino employee. Brian folded on what was a good hand, aware that his attention had been diverted for the moment.

Moving from player-to-player, his nametag identifying him to everyone, Justin smiled graciously at each man, politely inquiring if they wanted anything from the bar. It was a very organized setup in the private rooms. He didn't even need to leave the room to fill their drinks. When he was asked to fill in for a few hours, Justin leapt at his chance. Truth be known, he didn't have a choice in the matter. The tips in these private games were usually generous to the extreme; barely keeping himself from living on the street - he needed every dollar he could get.

Writing down each drink order on a small notepad, he came to the other side of the table to engage the last two men. He looked at the lighter-haired man first. He was very attractive, but he didn't seem to fit in this environment. Justin qualified that immediately. It wasn't that he didn't fit in, it was more like he was uncomfortable in it, similar to one waiting for something to happen... while not knowing when or what it would be. "May I get you something from the bar, Sir?"

Ben smiled tightly at the young blond, his eyes narrowing at the look in Brian's eyes during the entire exchange. Bloody hell, he thought to himself. They had been doing so well on this trip. As well as he knew Brian... the foreboding he had felt when entering the room was making sense now. How he hoped this boy responded favorably, and more importantly - respectfully to Brian, who was clearly about to enter Sultan mode. If not - there would be a situation... and it would fall on him to resolve it. "No, thank you. Alcohol adversely effects my playing ability." Ben ignored the amused chuckles that moved around the table. He had lost nearly every hand so far; these men weren't the least bit intimidated by his playing skills.

Justin smiled in understanding. "How about something non-alcoholic?"

"Just some water, thank you." Ben cast a worried glance in Brian's direction, even more alarmed as he noticed Brian was so fascinated by the casino employee that he hadn't noticed any of the pointed glances he directed his way. This could be very bad, he thought. Very bad indeed.

Moving to the last man at the table, Justin gave his most welcoming smile, his breath almost lodging in his throat at the beauty of the hazel-eyed man. "S-Sir? What can I get for you?"

Brian licked his lips as his eyes smoldered over what he had already decided to be his fun for the night. He would be sleeping his entire flight home, for there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd be fucking this man - all night long. Fuck, the boy was beautiful. Those impossible blue eyes, that perfect blond hair... and most of all - those full lips that were meant to give a man pleasure. He had to have him. "Whiskey would be a good place to start."

"S-start?" Justin gulped, instantly wondering if that response had meant more.

He looked at the blond's name badge, instantly committing it to memory. "Yes, Justin. Stay very close; I have a feeling I will need much more from you tonight."

Ben groaned. So it begins. His only fear being one simple question. How would it all end?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Okay... quite obviously, this isn't next on my list of stories to update; however, being that the chapter had been finished, I decided to go ahead and post it. To those that do follow my standard rotation - I am currently working on 'More Than Friends'. I hope to update that soon. Thanks for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Brian couldn't remember the last time he'd been_ this_ distracted. In the past fifteen minutes, he had lost five-thousand dollars. The money meant next to nothing to him; however, his diverted attention was much more significant. It wasn't something acceptable in his world. In the rare occurrence of a distraction, he resolved it quickly. Resourcefulness was a much needed commodity to effectively govern. He knew he was a strong, and firm leader of his people. He loved his land, as well as the life he lived. As much as he enjoyed his visits to America, and all of the recreational activities those visits provided him... he was always glad to go home.

"Sir?" the dealer prompted. "Are you in this hand?"

Ben looked at Brian, then anxiously at the slightly impatient group of men. He bit his tongue just before addressing him as Sultan... although, not before Brian shot him a warning glare. He hadn't even spoken the Sultan's titled address... and still he had picked up on it. Clearly, his distraction wasn't absolute. "Uhhh, Brian? Is everything okay?"

Justin's back tensed from his position behind the bar. Despite being in the far corner of the room, he could hear almost everything. There was something about that man that alarmed him - both favorably and adversely. He knew nothing of this man that the other stranger referred to as 'Brian'. The only thing he did instinctively know was that he was a powerful man. He exuded control and dominance. Justin encountered many men of such a type at the casino... but this one was different. He wondered what this man did in life. Glancing up from the preparation of a drink he was making for one of the other players, Justin flushed when he found the man in question was watching him. It was more than a casual observation - he was studying him. Awareness had struck a chord within him the first moment they had spoken; although, it wasn't one he was going to act on. Casino rules didn't exactly prohibit it, provided it was done on non-working hours. No, that wasn't the problem. As his eyes became captured by the stormy, and utterly primitive gaze, Justin knew it was wise to keep his distance. This man was far out of his league. He couldn't forget that for one moment.

Flicking his eyes away from the blond that had seemed to monopolize his entire attention, Brian looked impatiently at the dealer, before pushing the entirety of his chips into the center of the table. His face was impassive as the collective gasps were heard around the room. Glancing down at his hand, one that was mediocre at best, Brian waited for the other players to either call or fold. With such a large increase to the pot, he didn't have to wait for long. He smiled as the Stetson wearing man from Texas folded, Ben quickly did the same with an agitated eye roll, all of them watching as the last two players made their bets.

They were all surprised when Brian folded after the last round of bets, none of them realizing this had been his way of quickly extricating himself from a game he no longer had any interest in playing. Only one pursuit interested him now... and it had nothing to do with the game of poker, or any other game found on the casino floor. Brian's eyes hungrily slid over the blond as he delivered a drink to the Texan, the lust in his eyes open for anyone to see. "It appears that taps me out, Gentlemen."

Brian stood from the table, his eyes only on the blond that was making an awkward attempt of keeping busy. He chuckled aloud as he began to clang glasses together, all in an obvious attempt to keep himself separate from what was going on in the room. The boy would soon learn he was very much involved in this process. "Good evening..." Brian drawled in his dismissal to the other players, disinterested in who claimed the pot he had so generously donated to the pile. It was of no surprise to him when Ben pocketed his few remaining chips, and ended his participation.

Ben cleared his throat anxiously. "I'll just wait in the lobby, Brian." He cast a pointed look in Justin's direction. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his employer wasn't prepared to leave just yet.

Waving him off, Brian walked toward his intended prey... never a doubt in his mind of this man being in his bed within the hour - much sooner if he had his way. Without any preliminary chatter, Brian brusquely demanded, "What time does your shift end?"

Justin was immediately speechless at the directness of the question. He knew exactly why he was being asked... the lust had been shooting from the beautiful stranger's eyes from the moment he had looked into them. "I-I have a few more hours yet, Sir. Although, I don't see that it matters..."

"Everything matters, Justin." Brian enforced extreme control on himself keeping his arms, and hands positioned at his sides. He wanted to touch the boy... but, now wasn't the time. "End your shift now..." Brian demanded, his eyes fastened darkly on the luscious, full lips - his intent to learn full knowledge of them increasing each moment that passed. At the look of confusion on the blond's face, Brian added what he knew to be enough to entice any man in his position. "I will more than compensate you for that time." Licking his lips in anticipation, his eyes openly devouring the beautiful young man, Brian confidently added, "It will be a night you will never forget..."

Laughing sardonically, Justin became totally oblivious to the other men watching them curiously, unaware of how his outburst was about to directly effect his destiny. "My God! We just met, and you say all of that to me. I cannot be bought, rented, or coerced in any way. But... I guess when in Vegas..."

"Lower your voice," Brian growled, a slight flush staining his cheeks, unaccustomed to any man disrespecting him so publicly. "I return home in the morning; in the meantime, I was thinking the two of us could spend a mutually satisfying evening together. I am an extremely busy man; I do **not** have time for the standard pick up games."

Deliberately, Justin yawned in the beautiful man's face. There was nothing he would enjoy more than a night in his arms, but... he really didn't care for his attitude. Not at all. "I do appreciate the offer... but, I think I'll pass."

"Telling me - no, thank you, without all of the rudeness would have been more preferable... not to mention much wiser in your position." Brian's nostrils flared as he stared the young blond down - his desire had not lessened, nor his determination to have him. All that had changed was his approach. The boy didn't know it yet, but he had just sealed his fate. Unwrapping this particular prize would afford him the greatest of pleasure. In fact, the Sultan in him felt electrified by Justin's choice. Now, he could take steps to satisfy himself much more leisurely than a rushed night. The boy would look back on this night and realize he had met his destiny.

Shit! He hadn't been thinking. This man was obviously rich, and a guest at the casino. He would be fired if a complaint was issued. That was something he couldn't afford. "Listen... I, uhhhh didn't mean any disrespect. I'm just trying to do my job, and well, you surprised me a bit."

"I'm sure I did." Brian analyzed him closely for a moment, quickly ascertaining that he wouldn't be able to coerce him into abandoning his shift. However, that didn't matter. All that did matter now was that the game needed to be modified. He was well skilled at doing that. Brian moved a step closer, his eyes devouring all that he could see of the beautiful boy. "You haven't said that you find me repulsive, though.

"Uh no, I didn't." Justin shrugged indifferently, as if the question and answer meant very little to him. He moved to discreetly put some space between the two of them. "I think you know what you look like, Sir. I'm just not interested in being just another notch on your belt."

The boy inflamed him - and filled him with a burning desire that had to be quenched. Obviously it wouldn't happen tonight, but Brian wasn't one to be deterred. The only thing that stopped him now was the fact they had an audience. He wasn't looking for a detaining incident on the eve of his departure. There were other ways of handling this situation. What remained to be determined was if he handled this as Brian Kinney, or would Sultan Amir Ali Nazari need to become involved? Due to the fact he would be returning home tomorrow, he realized the Sultan would be the one finishing this little coo. "Well... I am most pleased that you fine me at least physically appealing."

Under his breath, Justin muttered, "I need to get back to work. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your stay in Las Vegas."

He didn't speak another word. At this point, the less said was better for him. He already had a plan in mind... it was just a matter of implementing it. Young Justin didn't realize who he was attempting to reject, and whether intended or not - who he had disrespected. He was Sultan Amir Ali Nazari - the ruler of his own land, in that land nothing was forbidden to him. Casting one more scorching glance over the retreating blond, Brian exited the room to find Ben anxiously awaiting him.

"Don't do this, Brian." Ben looked at the Sultan anxiously, not a doubt in mind that the American in his employer had now been cast aside, and the Sultan would be in full force for the rest of their trip. "He is full-blooded American, young, and doesn't understand our ways. Remember what you have waiting for you at home... some of the most beautiful men in the world belong to you - would do anything to please you. Don't risk an international incident over one man."

"A very proper speech, Ben; however, you know it's to no avail." Brian's eyes were wild when they looked at Ben's tense expression. "There's only one problem - at least, as far as I can see it. I want him. Therefore, I _will _have him." His voice was barely audible when he spoke the words he knew Ben least wanted to hear. "You know what I expect you to do."

Lowering his head, Ben nodded his understanding. "As you wish, Sultan." Ben watched as Brian approached the elevators, quickly realizing the rest of his night would be spent fulfilling the Sultan's demands. In his refusal, the young American had set a course that would change his life. He knew that Brian treated his slaves fairly; however, for some reason, he had the feeling this man would test the Sultan's patience. Without a doubt - life was about to change for all of them.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There is no Justin in this chapter. However, he should be in the entirety of the next one. It's one of those plot progression chapters. In any event, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Michael watched with a narrow-eyed gaze as Brian approached the elevators, surprised that he appeared to be heading for his suite of rooms. In particular, that he was doing so alone. Sharply, his eyes moved around to see Ben sprinting off in the opposite direction, leaving no doubt of the haste of his departure. Something was going on... and he was certain it was something that would occupy his lover's time for the rest of the night.

Discreetly, he moved away from the gaming tables, and from Ted's notice, his steps briskly taking him to the section of rooms that the Sultan had reserved for him and his servants. He was so tired of the Sultan and his superior ways. Everyone had to stop and succumb to his whims. As a full-blooded American, he couldn't understand Ben's constant devotion to the Sultan... nor how each servant bowed and catered to his every desire. He would never be that man... despite how derious the Sultan was.

Taking the elevator up to the section of rooms that held the man that would soon get a piece of his mind, Michael groaned when he found one of the guards diligently standing outside of his door. Hell, he thought to himself. He would never get in there now. In his mind, any man that needed so many watching over him didn't need to travel. Staying at home - safe - infinitely made more sense to him. He looked at the guard impatiently, knowing not having Ben by his side would greatly hinder his chances for a quick entrance. "Hamil, I'd like to speak with the Sultan."

"Is he expecting you, Michael?" Hamil asked, a bored, yet alert expression on his face.

Michael knew he could lie, but he could see no reason for that. One, it would be too easily refuted, and when it was, Ben would come down on him. That was a headache he really didn't want. His devotion to the Sultan's privacy and security was absolute. Violating that would have him berating him for weeks to come. And, secondly, he could see no reason why the Sultan would refuse his visit. He had arrived in his rooms alone, therefore he wasn't busy. That was a rarity in itself. Whether at home or abroad, Brian rarely went to his room alone. That he did now was curious... and something that interested him greatly. "No, Hamil. I noticed him coming up and just wanted a few words with him. I'll be glad to wait if you'd care to check."

"One moment." Hamil reached into his pocket, quickly withdrawing his phone to punch in the first number on speed dial - the one that would transmit directly to the Sultan's cellular device. Due to the size of the suite, this method of communication was the most expedient, and the least likely to alarm his master. The Sultan rarely admitted visitors that were not business related, or ones of a pleasure giving capacity. Michael didn't fit into either category. His tone changed as soon as the call was answered. His bland tone turned to one of respect and slight hesitation. "I apologize for disturbing you, Master. Mr. Novotny is here requesting an audience with you."

He listened intently for a moment, before responding in a voice of pure reverence. "As you wish, Master." Closing the phone, and replacing it in his pocket, Hamil's blank look returned. "The Sultan says you have five minutes - no more."

How generous, Michael thought. He doubted it would take that long, though. "Fine, thank you..." Knocking out of courtesy, and realizing the guard would accept no less, Michael waited until he heard the curt acknowledge granting him entry. He was immediately greeted by an impatient, and clearly agitated Sultan. That was enough to give him a brief pause. Something had happened to displace his earlier mood. Since he knew _he_ wasn't the cause of it, Michael decided to bravely forge ahead. "Thank you for seeing me, Brian. This won't take long."

Brian gritted his teeth every time Michael addressed him with such familiarity. It was improper, and he only allowed it out of respect to Ben. As much as he loathed the disrespectful man, Ben seemed to adore him. It was ironic that it had been his fault they had even met. They had been on a pleasure jaunt, such as this had been tonight, during the middle of a trip to America where he had been undergoing tense negotiations with opposing diplomats. Feeling the need to unwind, and lose himself in the manner most pleasing to him, they had found a club. Michael had been there. Once Ben saw him it was over. He had allowed Ben to bring him back home with them. Risking losing his most trusted guard, not to mention a loyal member of his staff wasn't a chance he'd been willing to take. It had been his hope that Ben's desire for Michael would burn out in time. So far, that hadn't been the case.

"What is it, Michael? I have matters to attend to before I retire for the evening," Brian knew his tone was cold; he couldn't care less about that. He wanted him gone from his sight. Most of all, he wanted confirmation that his plans were being carried out... and that no problems were resulting in the process.

Michael couldn't resist looking over Brian's shoulder. "Retire for the night? And... alone? I knew it! Something is going on."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Michael. What I do is none of your fucking business!" Brian's nostrils flared, his irritation at the breaking point with this aggravating man. He tried so hard to tolerate him for Ben's sake. He wasn't renowned for his patience... and it was indeed wearing thin. "I have accepted you into my home for one reason only - and that is Ben. Continue to provoke me and that will no longer be the case!"

Contemptuously, Michael sneered, "I have tried to be a part of your world, and understand it; however, perhaps it's time I did what I should have all along."

Brian moved in closer, moments away from making a decision that would bar this man from ever entering his country again. "That sounds suspiciously like a threat, Michael. I don't respond well to those... most especially, issued by a man that doesn't have either the authority or the balls to back it up!"

"I only came up here to see why you had Ben running around like a fool on our last night in America. If you had any kind of courtesy for me, a full-blooded American, you would have allowed us to spend that time together." Michael was flushed in his anger, unwilling to admit it was contrived from bitter jealousy, he knew that he was crossing dangerous lines... but unable to stop himself now.

"Courtesy?" Brian hissed in a low, barely controlled voice. "What kind of courtesy should I extend to a man that set out to betray the man he professes to love - the same man that is the most trusted, and honored member in my employ? Tell me, Michael, what would Ben have to say if he knew of the offer you made to me?"

Michael gasped. He had hoped to never hear those words again. "You promised not to ever bring this up again, Sultan. It was a mistake. I'd had too much wine. I - I didn't mean it."

Brian cocked a brow. He moved in closer, determined to push this odious man over the edge. Michael didn't deserve Ben's devotion and love. Nothing would please him more than to leave this man behind. "Is that so? What if I told you I changed my mind... that I had been too rash in my decision."

"Y-you don't mean it..." Michael stammered. "Y-you can't!"

A mocking laugh followed. "No. I don't mean it. I couldn't possibly lower my standards to _that_ degree."

"You can insult and threaten me all you like, Sultan... however, one things remains a fact. I can get Ben to abandon you. All I have to say is that I don't wish to return home with him. He will stay with me..." Michael's eyes were bulging malevolently, his hatred for this man that thought he was above everything and everyone churning deep inside of him.

Brian's hands began to clench and unclench at his sides. He had never been more tempted to strike a man down in his life. He wanted to tell Ben of Michael's duplicity; however, he didn't want to be the one to crush his illusions and break his heart. Leaving Michael behind might solve one problem... but, it wouldn't solve the one of Ben's broken heart. This matter required thought... and not a matter he wished to dwell on tonight. Another matter took priority with him tonight... one that he intended to get results on very soon. "Put it to the test... and we'll see who Ben chooses. You are nothing but a mediocre piece of ass. To this point, I've stayed out of your relationship with Ben. Keep pushing and everything changes-"

Michael was tempted to keep pushing this primitive savage until he went over the edge. There was nothing more erotic than the Sultan in his deepest throes of passion... or on the verge of his anger completely consuming him. Secretly, he had watched him - both up close and from afar. The Sultan's rejection still stung his pride. It had been a lesson in humility that he never wanted to repeat. Now, it wasn't about being the man Brian most desired... it was about seeing the arrogant Sultan suffer. He knew it wasn't likely. There wasn't a man alive that he couldn't have - by means fair or foul. However... if it ever happened, he needed to be up close to see it. Perhaps someday the improbable would happen. "Fine. I won't ask him to stay."

"A very wise decision." Brian flicked a bored glance over his unwelcome guest, his eyes straying to the time. His much desired captive should have been approached by now... meeting with him again was something he greatly anticipated. "You've wasted enough of my time. My advice to you is that you get some rest. It is a long flight home."

Nodding, Michael proceeded to the door, realizing he had accomplished nothing with this visit - nothing except increase the level of the Sultan's contempt of him... and vice versa. "You won't tell Ben about this..."

"Unlike you, I do care about him. I won't mention our discussion, or your previous offer to me. However, hear me well, Michael. Should you ever attempt to betray him again, I won't hesitate to bring ruin down on you." A savage smile twisted his lips. "Trust me when I say - it won't be pleasant. Now... get the hell out of my suite!"

Wanting to say much more, while knowing this visit had been both pointless and not in his best interest, Michael bowed his head, in a rare show of respect, as he whispered, "Good night, Sultan."

Brian's eyes bit into Michael's back, rage consuming him for this aggravating little man. He didn't like him; he hadn't from the moment Ben introduced them. They hadn't been together for long, when Ben asked if Michael could become a part of his home. It hadn't taken long for him to realize it had been a mistake. One night when Ben had been on an assignment, Michael had made a revolting and dishonorable offer. Michael had offered to take the place of the slave he had selected from his harem for his nightly pleasure. He had wanted to exile him on the spot; however, he hadn't wanted to be the one to break Ben's heart. He only hoped Michael had learned from his mistakes and a repetition didn't follow. Another occurrence - whether directed at him or another man - wouldn't be overlooked.

The situation of Michael was definitely something that would need looking into at some point. However, not tonight. He had a much more pleasurable meeting in mind. His soon-to-be slave would be given one final choice as to how his journey to his country would commence. It would be his final free choice. Picking up the phone, Brian crisply demanded, "Do you have him yet?"

Ben had been prepared to ask his Sultan one last time to change his mind... but, the tone in his voice told him of the futility of that. "Yes, Sultan. Shall we secure him before he travels... or did you want me to proceed differently?"

"Bring him to me now." Brian's eyes darkened in lust as he remembered the hot little blond. He had never wanted a man so instantly. He was almost happy that Justin had initially refused him. One night with him would have never satisfied him. He would have him on his lands... and more importantly, on his terms. The boy would soon learn the meaning of primitive, savage desire. Justin would probably cause chaos in his harem... but, he knew how to combat that as well.

Justin would soon belong to him; in fact, he already did. Before this night was finished, the beautiful blond would have a more clear understanding of his fate.

TBC...

_**A/N: As much as I hated spending so much time on Michael; I needed to tell the back story between him and the Sultan. Most particularly, when it was evident in the previous chapter that they held no liking for each other. Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brian stood before the mirror, a smile curving his lips as he slowly studied his appearance. He hadn't been certain which look he wanted to present to Justin - it was apparent that either look would have an enraged blond on his hands. As he had thought about it, he had elected to go with the look that would soon become a familiar part of Justin's new reality. It didn't matter to him that his appearance might be unsettling. What did matter was that Justin understood his position... and the unrelenting shift of power that would now be a part of his world. He could hardly wait to see his expression.

As the time had passed since his initial decision to take Justin and install him into his harem, Brian - the American - had a certain degree of hesitation. He had never done anything this ruthless, not to mention - criminal. This act would carry steep consequences; that was, if he were caught. Of course, diplomatic immunity was often used in any crime committed in a foreign country... but, as he had roots in this one as well, that might be hard to accomplish. Much of the stance he took with Justin would depend on his behavior - now and in the future. He was not a man to tolerate any form of disrespect. He definitely wouldn't be starting with this hot little blond.

When a knock sounded on his bedroom door, Brian looked up, his eyes quickly finding Ben standing behind him. "I assume you come to me with good news..."

Ben sighed dramatically. "I suppose that would depend on your point of view, Sire."

Brian turned around, his eyes angry as they stabbed into the gaze of his disapproving friend, and employee. "If you find my ways so disagreeable, Benjamin, I can release you from my service and allow you to make a life in America." His voice was snide when he added, "I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind that-"

"Sultan... I meant no disrespect." Ben's eyes widened in horror. The Sultan had never made such an offer before - it was one he found abhorrent. No matter how much he often disapproved of his master's decisions, he always adhered to them, knowing in doing so he was up close to protect him to the best of his ability. That, and the love for his country was what mattered most to him. He did love Michael dearly; however, if it ever came to a choice between his homeland and Michael, he was relatively certain Michael would come up short. "I am exactly where I want to be."

"Even though you disapprove of my choices."

Ben nodded, a smile quickly following. "Not all of the time... but, I do try to act as your conscience more than I probably should. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"There's nothing to forgive, Ben. You are constantly trying to do what is in my best interest. I can't think badly on you for that." Brian rolled his lips under as he surveyed the face of the most loyal man he had ever known. He felt guilt rising in him knowing that he had information about Michael that he wasn't sharing. Perhaps it wasn't best to shield Ben from the truth. He needed to think on that more. One thing was certain, though. Should Michael continue his inappropriate behavior once they returned home - he would do whatever became necessary to restore tranquility to his home - no matter who was affected.

"Thank you, Sultan." Ben took in Brian's full Arab dress, realizing this was to make an impression on the young blond. Without a doubt, the young American would be taken off guard by Brian's much difference appearance from their first meeting. Once the boy fully processed what was about to happen, the helplessness of his situation should quickly surmount. It would be interesting to see how Justin handled that. "Your guest is waiting in the sitting room."

Brian smiled. "Very good. Have the guards wait outside. I wish some time alone with my new possession."

Ben swallowed slowly. The territorial words were never easy for him to hear. He should be accustomed to them. It was the way of his people; however, it wasn't how he viewed relationships, or people in general. In some ways, he felt an outcast in his lands. As much as he loved his homeland, he didn't subscribe to all of its ways. That never bothered him much, though. His devotion was to his Sultan... no matter what that entailed. "As you wish. I'll be close should you need me."

"I think I can handle him. The only risk is him trying to flee the suite and alert anyone that would listen. I don't have to say - that _can't_ happen." That would be a disaster of large proportions. Once they had him safely on the way to Al Duran, no one would listen to a word the beautiful boy had to say. "Escort the guards out; although, advise the young man they will be right outside the door. I will join him very soon."

Bowing his head, Ben backed away from his Sultan. "As you wish."

Brian tilted his head to the side, once more, assessing and admiring the appearance he made. He looked hot, there wasn't a question about that. Of course, he knew he always looked hot. Justin would see that too. In the end, he would realize he was lucky to be desired and hunted to this degree. Once Justin became accustomed to his new world, he would strive to be the one most sought out by his Sultan. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. It was the desire of each member of his harem to be the one the master favored. Justin would be no different.

* * *

Justin jumped up from the circular plush sofa the moment the goons that had accosted him left him alone in the room. He wasn't foolish enough to go out the door. The warning had been more than clear - that would get him nowhere. The one that had been in charge had been kind to him, his eyes displaying a sadness at his plight; however, he had been firm. "The master will attend to you soon. Don't worsen your situation and attempt to leave. He won't tolerate that."

Who the fuck was the master? And, more importantly - what did he want with him?

He had been tormenting himself the entire time trying to remember how he knew the man that was leading what was on all counts an abduction. They had followed him as he left the employees quarters, waiting until he was alone, and away from camera surveillance. Thinking back, this had been planned very well. They knew where cameras would be present, and acted precisely with that knowledge in mind. Once they had brought him back into the casino, and in sight of the cameras, they flanked him so that no one would be the wiser. Not calling out had been his mistake; although, at the time, he had been too shocked and scared to think clearly, most certainly his responses were slowed. All he could do now was play this scene out... and hope he was allowed to walk out of here unencumbered. Bearing in mind the urgency in which he was taken - he wasn't holding out much hope for that.

Striding over to the balcony doors, Justin yanked them open, instantly surprised they hadn't been locked. As he stepped onto the balcony and looked down, he could see why that hadn't been a concern. No one would possibly see or hear him in its seclusion. Undoubtedly, this was what one would deem as the Presidential Suite. He was truly trapped until this unknown master relaxed his grip. He could only hope that would be soon.

Looking out and down at the bright lights of Las Vegas, he tried to distract himself by seeing the allure the tourists held for Sin City. He didn't feel the same. All this town had been was trouble for him. It appeared that had only continued. Inwardly, he was shaking in fear, but, he knew he needed to keep his head about him. There had to be a reason a man of obvious importance sought him out. Perhaps it was something that would be financially beneficial to him. In his near bankrupt state - he would be a fool not to listen. His back slightly tensed when he heard, along with felt another presence behind him; forcing himself not to turn around and face his kidnapper was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"So kind of you to join me, Justin..." the mocking voice purred from directly behind him.

Justin gasped. He recognized that condescending voice - even if he had only met him the one time. Spinning around to face him, his back pressed tightly to the high railing, Justin spat out, "You! Fuck! I should have realized!" He paused for a moment to take a good look at the man that had so blatantly tried to pick him up while he was still on duty, his eyes widening in both shock and dread. This wasn't good, and he knew it. He had already perceived the man he remembered being referred to as Brian as being powerful... but now, it was clear how much that was true. It was now that he could remember where he knew the other man from - it was his friend from the poker game. He was fucked. At this point, he didn't know much - but, that much was more than clear. "What do you want? And... why are you wearing those foreign clothes when you were in American clothing earlier?"

Laughter erupting, Brian instantly realized - he would never become bored with this one. "So many questions. Let me see if I can answer them to your satisfaction. First, though, let me assure you that you will come to no harm, Justin. Fear is not what I wish to see in your beautiful blue eyes."

"I'm so sorry that displeases you; however, being taken against my will tends to inspire a bit of trepidation..." Justin retorted bitterly.

Brian inclined his head. "Understandable." His eyes narrowed on Justin sharply, his tone icy when he asked, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Justin was tempted to lie. Perhaps if this strange man felt that his staff had violated his orders, he would get some sort of opening to escape. As much as he wished he could speak the deceptive words, he really couldn't do it. Right now, it was unknown to him exactly what this man would do to those disloyal to him. Justin didn't want that on his conscience. "No. They were firm, but they didn't hurt me."

"Good. I would be most displeased." Brian moved closer, but not close enough to cause the apprehensive boy to startle. He wanted to move in closer. Fuck, he wanted that, and so much more. However, now was not the time for haste. The boy was already going to be forced into a new, and more savage world. Instilling fear in him wasn't his objective. Brian wanted to see burning desire in those blue eyes, and the commitment of serving his master. He would have that. Although, with this blond, he wasn't certain it would be immediate. "Allow me to more formally introduce myself. I am Sultan Amir Ali Nazari - ruler of Al Duran, an island within the United Arab Emirates. My lineage connects me to America as well; however, that connection is slight. Simply speaking, in my land - my word is the law."

"How nice for you..." Justin cooed, making his best attempt at not appearing impressed. Inside, he was shaking. A fucking Sultan, no less! The only thing that comforted him was in knowing he was on American soil. There wasn't much this powerful ruler could do from here - was there? Justin thought back to their beginning. Not only had he insulted his pride, but he had rejected him as well. "Now, how about you tell me what this has to do with me!"

"I think you know the answer to that, Justin." Brian took another step closer, his hands resting at his sides; enforcing himself not to touch the blond, refraining from taking him - here and now, the most difficult act he'd ever endured. "You know what I want, Justin. And now, I think you know I'm going to have it." His eyes swept over the luscious, beautiful boy, his most urgent desire being to see the boy completely naked. He decided he would feast his eyes on him, long before his body did the same. He wanted to memorize every perfect inch of what already belonged exclusively to him. "I must thank you for rejecting me... although, I didn't realize it to be so fortuitous at the time."

"T-thank me?" Justin stammered. "It doesn't sound like you took it as rejection. You are just as determined to have things your way."

Brian nodded emphatically. His voice was a low rasp when he uttered, "You have no idea how determined. My statement was in regards to now understanding that a rushed night would have never been enough with you. I have taken steps to make certain I have much longer than tonight."

"S-steps? What do you mean?" Justin's eyes were filled with instant alarm as the seriousness of this meeting more fully assailed him. "I'm not staying here with you!"

"No, of course not. I can't stay, either. My plane leaves in the morning. That hasn't changed." Brian watched him as a cunning panther, waiting for the move that would secure the prey into the well-laid trap. One that he didn't ever intend on releasing.

Justin shook his head, hoping it would clear the fog that continued to permeate around it. "What has changed, then?"

"That's very simple. It seems that your employment here has ended... but, that's not the best part. Soon, you will be on the way to my island. You will be living in my home, and learning the ways of pleasing your master from within the harem. An adjustment for certain; however, I am confident you will adapt." Brian's eyes were smoldering as he looked at the beauty of the boy. He was going crazy with desire knowing that this boy was now his possession, but he couldn't touch him yet. He needed to get him away from here, and under his rule. Once he did - and Justin was trained in the art of pleasing him, Brian knew he would be at him - morning, noon and night. His possession of Justin wouldn't relax until he'd sated himself. Then, he would do it again and again.

"H-harem?" Justin squawked. "You actually have a harem!? I won't do it, Sultan... or whatever you're fucking called. I am an American. There are laws that protect me. People will look for me!" Justin bit at his lip, hoping Brian wouldn't see the lie for what it was. Surely he couldn't know that much about him yet. As an orphan he had no one. He had moved to Vegas hoping to win enough money to give him some kind of a life - a better one than he'd had. Thankfully, he'd found a job... but, it was barely enough to sustain him.

Brian surveyed him in amusement. "Hold that thought, pet. I'll be right back." He moved into the sitting room, where a slip of paper lay on a table. He picked it up, smiling and thanking the Gods for the contents of it. Returning to find Justin standing in the same position, his hands clutching to the railing, Brian told him, "It's amazing how fast my men can gather information." His eyes swept over Justin. "Not to mention how resourceful they are at acquiring my property."

"I don't belong to you! I don't care if you succeed in abducting me - somehow, I will find someone to help me. When I do, I will come home, and you will pay for this outrage!" Justin hissed, his eyes shooting flames at the man that was totally enchanted by the fire in the young blond's eyes.

"You are so fucking hot like this, Justin Taylor." Brian's breathing became erratic as he watched the young blond squirming. He couldn't wait to feel him moving beneath him. Fuck. How he wished he had time to take him now. "If only we had the time. There is so much I would show you tonight... before your training commences."

"I will never let you touch me. Never!" Justin felt his heart lurching in his chest as he met the determined desire in the Sultan's eyes. He had never seen such obsession, and dark lust in a man's eyes. It nearly suffocated him. What would it be like when they were on his home turf? How could it be more intense than it was right now? Justin wasn't sure how it could be... but, he knew that it would. Despite his arrogance, he could feel desire for this man. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. However, that wasn't enough. He couldn't - wouldn't give into this man. Not now. Not ever. "Anything you take from me will be by force..."

Brian laughed. "You delude yourself. I don't have to force any man - nor would I. You want me already. That desire will only increase. I will see to that!" Unable to resist, Brian moved forward, his hand reaching out to cup the side of Justin's face. He groaned at the unbelievable softness of his skin. Instantly he wondered if he felt like that all over. One thing was for certain - he would be gaining firsthand knowledge of that. He couldn't wait to begin the process.

Earlier, he had been questioning his decision, unsure if he could live with such primitive actions. As he glimpsed the brief flash of lust behind the anger in Justin's eyes, Brian had his answer. He would do anything that placed them in close proximity of a long term duration. Unleashing the desire in this man was all that mattered. That the desire would belong to him - and him alone - spurred him on all the more. Quirking a brow, Brian issued what he hoped to be an offer, and a temptation the boy couldn't refuse. "As we're in Vegas, how about we place a little wager to enact on your arrival in Al Duran."

"W-what kind of wager?" Justin asked, hating how his eyes kept straying to the beautiful savage's lips.

"Very simple really. I will have a horse, and provisions waiting for you when you land. I will be on a later flight. Should you use them well and elude me capturing you, then, I will give you free passage home, along with a substantial bonus." Brian watched Justin's face brighten in what was clearly exhilaration at thoughts of besting the master at his own game. "You name the price."

"Okay." Justin had no reason to trust him, but he could tell this man enjoyed to gamble. He trusted him to honor his end - in the unlikely event that he lost. "50 thousand dollars."

Brian rolled his eyes. "50 thousand? You vastly underrate yourself, my boy. Done. You will have 24-hours from the time you land to evade my capture. You will have a horse, food, map, compass, and everything you need to survive in that time."

"How much of that time will you be in Al Duran looking for me?"

"Your plane will land eight hours before mine." Brian lowered his hand from stroking the beautiful blond's face, knowing it was now or never for him. He wanted him now. Touching him had only brought torment on himself until he could do so in full. "Do we have a deal?"

Justin bit at his lip. What choice did he really have? Why not take advantage of this offer, and come out of it better financially - if he found a way to evade him? He would have eight hours to find a place to hide before the Sultan landed and found him. Surely, he could manage that. "If I win, I get my freedom and 50 thousand dollars. What happens if I lose?"

Brian licked his lips, imagining everything he would do to this boy once he had him secured in the harem... but, more importantly - in his own private bedchamber. "You will be mine until I say otherwise. When I call for you to come to me - you will do so without question. You will do the best of your ability to serve me in all ways."

"You still won't force me?" Justin knew the question had been a mistake the instant he saw the fury in the Sultan's eyes.

"I am _not_ a rapist, Justin! I will only enforce you to spend time with me as you become accustomed to your new life. I will not force you to perform in my bed. You will want that, though. I swear that to you. In fact, you will beg for my possession!" Brian's nostrils flared as outrage overwhelmed him at the accusation. He forced no man. There was no need - now or ever!

Justin smirked, determined to leave this room with the upper hand. "Fine, then." He held out his hand in a customary attempt of a handshake, realizing how ludicrous it was under these circumstances. "You've got yourself a deal, Sultan. However, I'm afraid you will lose. I was an orphan, and a runaway for a long time. I know how to make myself invisible."

"I look forward to the challenge. However, I am an experienced hunter." Brian moved closer, ignoring the gesture of a handshake. He had a different idea in mind to not only seal the deal - but more firmly gauge Justin's response to him. His breath caressed along Justin's lips, as he whispered, "There are no lengths I won't go to in my search for you. Now, I think we will seal the deal my way..."

Brian didn't give Justin a chance to respond before his lips smashed down onto the unsuspecting ones, a groan of near painful desire ripping from his throat. His tongue instantly moved to conquer the mouth beneath his own, a growl escaping when Justin's lips parted to give him the access he desperately craved. If the blond were to be honest, he would suggest it to be a connection they both desired. As his tongue only briefly learned the taste and feel of the man that would soon be his, Brian's voice was ragged when he gutturally rasped, "My possession. Soon that will be irrefutable - even to you. Go and begin your journey, Justin Taylor. When I reach my land, I will hunt and capture you."

As he watched the boy shakily pulling free and rushing from the balcony, Brian smiled. He touched his lips, savoring the aftermath of the intense kiss. Justin had kissed him back. The boy wanted him. His desire would only increase. _"Hide well, my own. I will be close behind... and I will never let you go."_

TBC

_**A/N: Much longer chapter than my norm. Hopefully, that is a good thing! I guess it just got away from me and I couldn't stop typing away. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Justin couldn't help having a bit of idle curiosity as he was driven from the small airport, to what was obviously to be an undisclosed location. He assumed that was where this so-called 'hunt' would commence. He wasn't nearly as naïve as the almighty Sultan seemed to think. Despite his brave speech, he did realize his odds of eluding him were slim at best. However, he had decided to play the game. For what reason, he still remained uncertain.

Why had he agreed to Brian's terms? Had it been due to the hopelessness of his own life? The job that the manipulative Sultan had cost him hadn't been the end of the world; however, his constant inability to get ahead had been. It had seemed every door he ever got partially opened, only resulted in being slammed in his face. This had seemed ideal - that was, in the event that he could win the wager and leave here with a small fortune in his pockets. Looking around at the terrain that was more populated than he had thought when he imagined this island, Justin found his hopes of finding seclusion for 24 hours all the more unlikely.

Leaning his head back against the seat, his eyes only partially closed, Justin gave the impression of a man that was beaten, one that wouldn't put up a fight. Let them think that, he thought. As he rested, and gave the appearance he wasn't observing anything; in fact, he was taking everything in. The land seemed far more vast than he'd ever expected. In fact, nothing about this reality was what he had imagined. For some reason, he had expected something far smaller and desolate from Brian's little island. The truth of the matter was - it was anything but that. There were businesses being maintained on this island, a population larger than he could have expected. Perhaps someone would help him, even if only to hide him until the bet was over. His hand clutching at the parcel that he knew contained his necessities for this day long journey, Justin realized that was his only hope.

He wasn't sure how long they had travelled when the car came to a sudden stop. One thing Justin did realize, though. They had left the city and was in what was more isolated terrain. He was left with two options, really. Did he turn back and try to hide out in what was obviously the largest populated area of the island? He wasn't sure that was the wisest course of action. How could he trust anyone? In fact, he couldn't even communicate with them. So far, he hadn't discerned any that spoke English. He hadn't thought about that part of his predicament before starting this journey. In hindsight, there was so much he hadn't considered.

Abruptly, the driver urged him out of the vehicle, his orders very precise. He had been commanded by the Sultan to drive the young American around in a way that he couldn't find his way back to the airport. The detour through town was deceptive in a couple of ways. The boy could venture back, and seek help; however, that would just tighten the trap around him all the more. Most of those residents were loyal to the Sultan. He wouldn't find help there - that was, if any could even understand what would be ramblings to them. In addition, the town was far removed from the airport. The circles they had taken disguised that fact. Now, the boy would have a choice. Go back to town, or find his way with the provisions and offerings he had been given.

Snickering to himself, Halif deduced that the unknowing American would ride his horse directly into the Sultan's palace. How amusing of a sight that would be, except to the unsuspecting young man. With regret, he nodded his head in farewell, almost saddened his job was done. It would have been amusing to watch the young fox penned in. The true winner of this hunt never in doubt.

Looking over his shoulder as the driver he had briefly heard referred to as Halif, drove away in a cloud of smoke and dust, Justin slowly treaded over to his horse, thankful that it wasn't too large to mount. It took a couple of attempts to raise himself up; his experience on the back of a horse too slight to make a difference. Pursing his lips together, his eyes closing as he urged the horse forward, he hoped he could handle this part of his adventure. The last thing he needed would be getting thrown from his horse, and left out here alone to walk on foot.

Casting one last look at the town that was still visible, Justin shook his head and moved in the opposite direction. He didn't trust that town. His reasoning was clear in his own mind. Why would they drop him off so close to the edge of it - if it would benefit him to return there? No. That was a trap, and one he wouldn't succumb to. As the horse slowly moved into a trot, Justin was oblivious to the eyes that followed his progress. Had he saw them, he would have known his fate had truly been sealed from the moment the primitive Sultan had first laid eyes on him.

* * *

Brian barely looked up from his coffee when Ben slipped into his suite, his attention more on the file before him. He took another slight sip before replacing the cup on the saucer, a smile curving his lips. "Ahhhh, American coffee. It's quite good, actually - when done right. It doesn't compare with what I have back home... but, it is definitely enjoyable."

Ben arched a brow as he moved closer to his Sultan, for once unable to decipher his temperament. It was an alarming realization for him. He could always read Brian so well. Doing so made keeping his Sultan safe much simpler of a task. To be unsure of Brian's mood and intentions - here and now - wasn't a place of comfort for him. "I'll take your word on that, Sire."

"My dear Benjamin, you need to broaden your horizons. Everything pleasing in the world is not always found on the isle of Al Duran."

"I imagine it isn't; however, it is pleasing enough that I haven't found the desire to look elsewhere." Ben glanced at his watch, silently observing they had a short amount of time before their departure to the airport, more than a bit surprised by his Sultan's apparent nonchalance, most particularly in light of the bizarre circumstances at the end of their trip.

Brian curled his lip in irritation. "Apparently that wasn't always the case. After all, you did find Michael here in America, quickly deducing he wasn't something you wished to live without."

"That is correct." Ben looked at his Sultan with many questions in his mind. Something was very off with him. He didn't like this feeling at all. He wasn't going to touch the topic of Michael. There had never been any doubt in his mind that Brian disapproved of his choice. It was his hope that in time the Sultan and his partner would have a more amicable relationship; at this point in time, it didn't seem very likely. "Sire? Is everything okay? We should be preparing to leave, and you give the impression that time is of no value."

Standing to his feet, Brian picked up the all important file, before pushing his coffee aside. "My preparations were finished hours ago. The car is due to be picking us up shortly."

"I see." Ben looked around, a frown creasing his face. "Your luggage is already downstairs?"

Nodding, Brian agreed, "Yes, it is. I wanted no unnecessary delays this morning." Indeed not, he thought to himself. Delays were the last thing he wanted from this day. So much would be awaiting him at home. First, and foremost, would be the reunion with his son; then, before any other business called his attention, it would be the claiming of his new slave. He could hardly wait to be home again. Visions of Justin's semi-clad body being brought to his private chambers, all for the express purpose of giving him pleasure, tormented him long into the night. He had promised to be patient, and not force the issue; he would hold to that, doing anything less wasn't his way. However, he knew it would be difficult to manage. His greatest hope was that a similar need would be instilled in his soon-to-be captive. One that had the beautiful blond rushing headfirst into his arms.

His head lowered, knowing this was the only way he would be brave enough to ask the question, Ben brazened, "I take by your haste you didn't rescind your plans regarding young Justin?"

"I really don't care to have this disagreement with you again, Ben. I made my choice; it is final!" Brian snapped. He knew his anger was unreasonable... and yet, he wasn't accustomed to having his demands being questioned. He could understand it from Ben's point of view, though. As Sultan, he had never used his power in such a conniving way. In the past, he had extended offers to the men selected to his harem. Whether they accepted or not had been completely up to them. Justin hadn't been afforded such a choice. He couldn't take the chance with him. For one, they had met on his last night in America; however, more important than that, he just wanted him too fucking badly. He couldn't risk a rejection in his case. This entire process had to be unsettling for Ben. Never had he proceeded with a man so ruthlessly. As wrong as he knew it might have been, he didn't and wouldn't regret it. Justin was meant to be his... and before long, that was exactly what he would be.

"I apologize, Sultan. It's just so uncommon... and I fear for how he will disrupt your household."

Brian tapped Ben on the shoulder, his way of urging him to meet his gaze. "I am not blind to that, Benjamin. He will have a difficult time adjusting to the harem; and, I daresay, the other slaves won't make that easy on him. A couple of them are prone to such jealousy. He will spark disfavor in them immediately."

"His attitude won't benefit him, either." Ben smiled as he thought of Brian's harem slaves. "They are all fiercely loyal to you."

"They are each unique in their own way; however, yes, I think Justin will set himself apart from the rest." Brian smiled as he thought of the mischief he felt to be lurking behind the malevolent look in Justin's eyes, in particular, how much fun he would have in provoking it. He would bring him such pleasure; in fact, if Justin's responses even remotely matched the fire he displayed in his anger, they would be volatile together. In time, after Justin had more fully accepted his fate, Brian wondered how much time he would spend with his other slaves. There had never been a man that he had favored for more than a night or two above the others. Brian wasn't certain that would be the case with Justin. If that turned out to be the case, Justin's presence in the harem could be a disruption of lasting duration.

Checking his watch again, Ben obliquely observed, "If my translation is correct, Justin should have landed in Al Duran. He should be starting his journey."

Brian chuckled. "Not much of a journey - so to speak, but, in his mind, yes, it should be."

Following behind as Brian walked out of the suite, he waited until he was in the elevator with him, the guards discreetly flanking them, before he whispered, "He never stood a chance. Did he?"

"I never lose, Benjamin." A cold, cunning look fell over Brian's face. "Of course, you know that."

"Yes, I know that, Sire. However, I had hoped-"

His head snapped around, his eyes stabbing into Ben's when he spat out, "Hoped what? That I would let him ride around my island undetected? Have you forgotten who I am, Benjamin? An enemy could seize him unprotected; I can't take that chance."

"I hadn't thought of that, Sultan. It will just be disheartening for Justin to realize he never stood a chance." Ben didn't have a doubt the boy's devastation would turn into outright rebellion. Even in their short acquaintance, some variables were known. Justin Taylor didn't back down from a fight, and this was the fight of his lifetime. He couldn't win. The odds were unreasonably stacked against him.

Brian shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to admit that he didn't want to see a defeated look in his precious blond captive. He wanted to see the fire of many different passions - ones that he could offer a response, each one in their own fashion. Enforcing a cold, uncaring look on his face, Brian fervently responded, "That will enable him to accept his fate more fully."

Knowing he was going too far, especially in front of witnesses, Ben grumbled, "It's not fair to him, Sire. We both know that."

One look was all it took for Brian's guards to look down and away from the anger his most trusted guard had just provoked. Had they felt free to speak, or act, they would each request to be anywhere but inside this elevator that moved entirely too slowly for each of them. Brian's lips set into a grim line, he spat out venomously, "Watch yourself, Benjamin. I may allow you to advise me on many matters - however, this is not one of them."

"I beg your forgiveness, Sultan. I overstepped my bounds." Ben hung his head lower than he had ever done with his Sultan. He wasn't sure why he was being so argumentative with him - especially now. Brian was correct. Justin wandering around Al Duran unprotected when he was obviously there for the Sultan could be suicidal for the young man. Of course, Brian would want him monitored, not only to easily capture him, but to ensure his safety as well. In his mind, though, he did find that a convenient set of circumstances. He wasn't sure Brian wouldn't have cheated in any situation. Clearly, he wanted the boy that much.

"I don't want to speak of this again. I have made my decision, and it is your duty to adhere to that." He reflected briefly on Ben's words, unable to argue the validity of them. "Life is rarely fair, Benjamin. After the report I read on Justin, he has nothing to hold him here. His life will be good, he only has to accept his new surroundings and limitations."

Ben nodded; he wasn't about to state his opinion further. Young Justin didn't strike him as the type of man to adapt to enforced circumstances. A rebellion would be imminent. In the end, he only hoped the boy proved to be worth all the chaos his presence would create. One thing was more than clear to him. His job had just become more precarious. Once Justin began his harem life, and without a doubt, in time, the Sultan's most prized possession, life would forever be altered. For all of them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brian raised his face to the bright sky, the heat of the daytime sun fully enveloping him. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, relishing the feel and air of his beloved island. He looked at Ben as they moved in the direction of his car, a smile of contentment on his face. "It's good to be home."

"That it is, Sire." Ben couldn't agree more; although, realizing the Sultan had numerous reasons to be glad to return. There wasn't any doubt that Justin's arrival added great pleasure to his return, but, he knew there was much more. Nothing was ever simple with his Sultan. His love of his land was immense. He governed and protected his people to the best of his ability and beyond. Ben never questioned Brian's commitment to being Sultan, nor of his desire to do right by his people. He consistently did that every day.

Even in the harem, he treated his slaves with respect. The term of 'slave' was never really spoken of much. All of those men were there because they chose to be; in all likelihood, Brian would release them if he was asked. Justin would be set apart in that regard. Whether Justin had agreed to their little wager at the last moment, or not, the circumstances of his arrival here was more unique than with any other man. He had the feeling that was only the beginning of how Justin's time here would differ from the other harem slaves.

The other bright side of Brian's homecoming would be his reunion with his young son. The Sultan took on an entirely different persona when Gus was in his presence. He clearly doted on him; and yet, he didn't obviously spoil him, either. On several occasions, he had watched Gus trying to coerce his powerful father into doing things his way - in those instances, the wrong thing to do, and he had been surprised at how stern, yet patient Brian was with him. The Sultan wanted only the best for his son. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that was what Gus would have - regardless if he ended up following in his father's steps or not.

Looking behind them to see the odious Michael lagging far behind, Brian began to swear in Arabic tones. That was pointless at best. Michael didn't understand a word of it; Ben was his only hope for translation. He doubted that Ben would interpret in this case. When he observed the angry color tinting Michael's face, he was certain the brainless man had recognized he had been ridiculed in the most unkind of ways. Turning to face Ben's suddenly tense expression, he clipped out impatiently, "Speed your little toy along. I am working on a deadline here!"

His eyes moving around, quickly observing that the other guards were out of earshot_ if_ he kept his voice low, Ben angrily whispered, "How does a deadline exist when you have exact information on your soon-to-be captive's whereabouts!?"

Michael's eyes widened in sudden interest. Captive? This could be interesting. He picked up his pace, certain he didn't want to miss any of this discussion. He had only been close enough to hear now after quickly catching up with the Sultan and Ben. Following the venomous glare Brian cast on him, there wasn't a doubt of this not being the time to push him. Now, his rush made more sense. He would listen closely and learn. Perhaps this was something that would be extremely useful for him.

"Benjamin..." Brian hissed beneath his breath. "I have already warned you; I don't plan on making a habit of this! Justin is my possession - my concern alone. Stay the hell out of it!"

His lips twisting as he silently listened, Michael committed the name of Justin to memory. That explained the Sultan's odd behavior before the return trip home. He had found an American he wished to add to his harem. Michael couldn't help but hope that this Justin was rebellious and fought his captivity at every turn. Anything that irritated the Sultan, and more than that - filled him with anxiety, was favorable in his eyes. He would definitely need to seek this man out. For one, he needed to see what it was about him to inspire the almighty Sultan to such extremes... but, more importantly, he needed to see how he could use this new development to his advantage. He had waited so long to find the means to inflict discord in Brian's home, not to mention torture the Sultan himself. Finally, he might have the answer. He couldn't wait to find out.

"My apologies, yet again, my Sultan." Ben took in a deep breath, knowing despite his anger, or protective instincts toward Michael, the Sultan still commanded and deserved his respect. Continuing to step out of line with him was unacceptable. Somehow, he needed to put all of these strange events in perspective, and stop it from reoccurring. As they reached the car, Ben frowned when he saw the horse not far away. "I assumed you would just arrive to capture him. Something has changed?"

"I have decided I would prefer a more fair hunt... if we can refer to it as that. I informed my guards not to disclose his current location to me; although, they did give me the direction he travelled. That was hours ago, though. I don't want my new slave to feel completely overtaken and defenseless." Brian motioned them to the car. After his driver rose to his feet after the customary greeting, Brian delivered his orders. Turning back to face Ben, he told him, "I shouldn't be long. In the meantime, keep my son entertained."

"Uhhh, Sire... I don't like this. I really should come with you. Anything can happen out here-" Ben protested, his priority always first and foremost - seeing to the protection of his Sultan.

"For God's sake, Ben. Your Sultan can take care of himself!" Michael muttered, his exasperation quickly turning into surprise when he encountered the ice in his lover's gaze.

Brian looked between the two of them, knowing his intervention wouldn't be needed this time. Without a doubt, Ben would soon put Michael in his place. In his mind, this was perfect. He didn't need to waste his time devising a way to make Ben see the truth about his undeserving lover; Michael's actions would do that in time. Seeing with his own eyes would give Ben the best form of closure. He just needed to be patient. "I am leaving on my journey; I will see you this evening."

Ben lowered his head in the form of a bow, and watched as Brian moved to his great stallion, taking particular notice of the Sultan checking his provisions before observing him mount. As soon as Brian gave the nod to the rest of his riding party, Ben turned to confront his lover. "If you ever do something like that again, Michael, it will be the last time! You disrespect me, the Sultan, and most of all - yourself with such behavior!"

"What are you talking about?" Michael demanded. "You hover over him like he's some kind of vulnerable little Princess. He is a powerful, and strong man. Your precious Sultan can take care of himself!"

"You just don't get it, Michael. I don't know how to make you understand!" Ben looked around, barely managing to keep his voice to a level that the driver wouldn't hear his distress. Thankfully, he was speaking in Michael's given language. The Sultan had all of his household staff learning the English language, however, some of them struggled with the process. "My job is to protect my Sultan; that is my priority - day and night! There is no deviation from that! Things need to change here, Michael... and soon. I love you, but I can't allow you to jeopardize the work I perform here, or the land and leader that I have sworn to serve. Should this talk become necessary again - it will be the end. Now, please get in the car. We need to return home."

Michael was speechless as he slid into the car next to Ben; his heart filled with an unrepentant rage. He would be silent for now. Much could be learned if he was patient. That was exactly what he would be. In the end, he would have his revenge on the exalted Sultan... and perhaps, Ben would have opened his eyes as well. He could see no reason why he couldn't have both. Michael knew he wouldn't give up until he had two things - Ben away from his precious Sultan, and Brian agonizing in his own failure. It might not be easy, or quick... but, he would bide his time until it happened. Nothing was more important than that.

* * *

Justin smiled victoriously as he watched the young child ride away on the horse that was designed to lead the arrogant Sultan to him. He knew it was a risk, but, he also knew it could be an advantage. The Sultan wouldn't expect him to cast the horse aside, and manage the rest of the way on foot. He had managed his provisions well, wisely keeping in mind the harshness of the sun. He took small sips of water at timed intervals, never wasting a drop of the precious life sustaining liquid. He would love to pour a large portion over his head, much as he had seen in movies... but, this was reality. As good as it would feel - that would not aid in his survival.

Survival. It was more involved than that. He didn't doubt he could survive out here... at least for the agreed upon time. Beating the aggravating, yet beautiful Sultan was most important of all. He was determined to do that. In doing so, he would return home richer, and self-satisfied in winning this game. He pulled out the timepiece that was provided to him. Before landing, he had been given a brief tutorial on the layout of the land, and the items in his travel pack. He hoped he had understood how to read the time; in particular, how to differentiate between the correct time here in Al Duran, and hope he had calculated the passing hours accurately. If he was correct, he had under an hour to go. As he wandered about on foot, looking for something to adequately seclude him, he held onto the hope that he could last one more hour... knowing that the final minutes in this last hour, the hunter would be even more determined to seize him.

His back stiffening, as resolve quickened in him, Justin decided it wouldn't matter if Brian, aka The Sultan, won this wager. He would never be a model, or docile captive. His presence in both his home, and his harem would be chaotic. He would definitely see to that. In fact, he could be a disruptive force - when he chose to be. There wasn't a doubt that was what he would aspire to be - that was - if he was found within the hour. He hadn't given up hope on being the winner - at least, not quite yet.

However, something else nagged relentlessly at him... and not for the first time. He didn't really know this Brian Kinney... the Sultan of Al Duran. How did he know that the Sultan that was accustomed to winning, would actually allow him to leave in the event that he won? He had thought he had glimpsed honor in Brian's eyes, but, with the lust constantly emanating from the Sultan, it was so hard to decipher. For so many reasons, taking this wager hadn't been the wisest of decisions; although, he knew he would make the same one again. His life had been over in Las Vegas. The cost of living was astronomical there... and his job was going nowhere. His options had been better initially. However, once his boss had realized he wasn't about to 'play the game' with the more adventurous of guests, his hours had been cut. Already, he had been living paycheck to paycheck, and with no end in sight. That was - until now. Regardless of the outcome here in Al Duran, that part of his life appeared to be over.

Sluggishly, Justin moved in between trees, doing so to attempt to stay hidden, and to fight off the treacherous sun. He wasn't totally unprotected, though. In had been to his amusement when he had found sunblock in his provisions. He didn't delude himself that it was solely given for his comfort. Sultan or American, the man that now chased him didn't show any signs of being altruistic. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the protective lotion had been provided primarily to protect the skin of what the arrogant Sultan clearly viewed to be his. Of course, he would want him to arrive unblemished before him.

Unable to hear anything but the slight breeze that occasionally stirred the branches, Justin became instantly alert when he began to hear hooves approaching from behind him. He moved behind the nearest tree that could effectively hide him, his eyes straining against the harsh sunlight to see who approached, along with how many. His lips compressed into a grim line when he answered his own question. There were three riders in all; the powerful Sultan sat atop the tallest horse, his eyes scanning the perimeter - almost ripping the land apart as he searched for the man that seemed to be inevitably trapped.

Brian's eyes were full of fire, as they savaged the terrain. His resourceful boy was near... he could feel him. Any other man he would have found hours ago, the risk that he had taken in hunting him in a more fair manner had his temper on a short tether. Justin's mistake had been in giving his horse away. His riding party had noticed it from a distance, riding in their direction. To his surprise, his hot little blond hadn't been seated on it. He had instructed the boy a sizable reward would be awaiting him if he returned the horse to his stable unharmed. He didn't doubt that would be carried out. And, if the boy hadn't thought of that himself, without a doubt, the boy's father would have once he returned home.

He motioned for his loyal servants to halt their progress; Justin was behind one of these trees. He just had to find which one. Glancing at his watch, he observed he still had twenty minutes to spare. He would secure him long before then. "It's over, Justin. Come out now, and I will try to be understanding of your actions..."

Understanding of_ his_ actions? What the fuck! Justin narrowed his eyes, and bit at his lip, forcing restraint upon himself. He wasn't about to be tricked so easily. As it was, he knew it only amounted to minutes before his time was up. If he stayed hidden just a bit longer, he might still win the bet. He wasn't about to lose sight of that now. His heart began to beat faster when he heard the movement of a single rider, for some reason, his riding party hanging back. The Sultan was so close on him; in fact, if he stretched his neck around to look behind the next group of trees, he would surely see him. He was caught; there was nothing he could do now. Running was always an option; however, there were three of them. His chance of escape against those odds was clearly non-existent.

Brian was becoming impatient now. The time was too close to being up. He wanted Justin in his arms before it elapsed. His total victory had never been in doubt. However, now was time for this game to end... and the celebration to begin. As much as he didn't delude himself that Justin would willingly come to his bed tonight, the groundwork would be in place. Before the night was over, Justin would realize how much his life had changed... and how much it could improve by actions committed with a little common sense used. "Justin... I am not a man that likes to repeat himself. Come out now. You are incapable of eluding my party on foot. Don't make me hunt you like an animal!"

At that, Justin totally lost any control he had been maintaining over himself. "An animal?" he whispered in a raw, yet, not quite defeated voice. He stepped from behind the tree, his eyes looking upward to find Brian towering over him less than ten feet away. "Isn't that exactly what you're doing? Hunting me like a fucking animal!?"

Gasps echoed from the two men hanging behind the Sultan, their eyes ripping contemptuously into him... both of them prepared to charge ahead at their master's slightest urging. Brian cursed under his breath; his head turning to address them in Arabic. He watched as they pulled back further... yet, at a point where he could call out if needed. He stepped down from his horse, his steps quickly carrying him to the boy that he knew would not only bring him unbelievable pleasure... but at the same time, would stretch the limits of his patience. His eyes were wild, when he spoke, "Lower your voice, slave. You lost your wager; therefore, you are now mine. You will show your new master respect!"

"Master!" Justin sneered. "I will never call you that! If you are trying to gain my capitulation - in anything - you are going about it the wrong way!" Justin's eyes slid over the towering dictator, refusing to show any fear or submission.

"You make things harder on yourself, boy. I can offer you a life of luxury. This attitude will only force me to be more harsh with you." Brian compressed his lips, uncertain of why he abhorred the thought of any cruelty being extended to this boy - whether delivered by him or not.

"All you offer me is captivity, Sultan. Define it how you will - that is all it will ever be!" Justin took in a deep breath, recognizing this bickering wasn't going to change his situation. He had lost the bet. There was nothing he could do but acquiesce. Perhaps, he would be released when it became obvious he wouldn't be submitting. Why would he keep an unwilling man when he had a harem filled with men that vied to please him? It was unfathomable to him. In time, the Sultan would let him go. "Please, just release me. This place is not for me... and, I think we both know that."

Brian smiled, shaking his head almost sadly. He almost wished he could just release him... but, he just couldn't do that. He reached out to trail his fingertip across the pale cheek that had warmed under the constant pressure of the sun, his eyes hungry on the beautiful raspberry lips he vowed to possess again tonight - in one form or another. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Justin. I am a man accustomed to indulging his whims; it is the way of my people. I cannot let you go until this runs its course." Brian didn't elaborate on the fact that he had never released a man from his harem... none had ever requested it, and, in Justin's case, he found the idea to be reprehensible.

"You said you wouldn't force me, though..." Justin reminded, visibly flinching when Brian's face darkened in anger.

"I told you I didn't wish to discuss this again. I have never taken a man by force... nor will I with you. In time, you will crave what I can give you. No other man will be allowed to touch you. The only way you will ever have pleasure again is by my hand." A sinful smile crossing his lips, Brian purred, "My hand... and so much more." Brian slid back into his mount, gently urging his horse closer. He looked down at Justin, his voice raw when he spoke, "I will tempt you in ways you have never imagined. You will come to me when I command it. I won't stop pushing until you offer yourself to me. Then, you'll be mine - forever."

Justin's face became impassive; he refused to let Brian see how much the words that had been nothing short of a vow affected him. Shit! How could such possessive avowals turn him on? They shouldn't, and he knew that. It had to be the aura of the man and this beautiful island he ruled over. He couldn't possibly want this primitive Sultan.

Brian smiled in satisfaction. He extended his hand, leaning down to pull him up to sit in front of him. "Come along, Justin. It's time to go home." Reading the hesitant, yet still fighting spirit in Justin's eyes, Brian helped him to mount, his arm pulling him backward against his chest. "Life will be what you make of it. It's up to you to decide." Brian's mouth opened on Justin's neck, his tongue stroking along the exposed skin, a growl of appreciation sliding through his lips. "It won't take long, my boy. You already want me. That want will only grow until you can't deny it any longer. The sooner you accept that - the better your life will be."

TBC


End file.
